Infernal
}}Infernal is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a setting where the Ashen Lord has been summoned and transformed the world into a land of ashes, cinders and fire. Lore ;Ashen Lord * ;Infernals * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Consumed by the Infernals * * ;Shadowfire Temple * * ;Protectors * History Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * This skin theme was inspired by fire. ** Some inspired from fire myth: as Dijnn, as Angel of Death, as Hellhound, as Ifrit and as Sun Wukong while he is locked in Lao-Tzu's cauldron. ** Some inspired from forest fire: , . * Most Infernals are giants. Some splash arts has little human figures ( , , the shared one between , , ) or little buildings ( ). ** The humans in are pyromancer cultists. They are summoning her. ** The humans in are fighting the three Infernals. According to the lore, and how they look similar to , they likely come from the Shadowfire Temple. * may be connected to this universe as and can be seen in the background of 's splash art. |-| Skins= Ahri FoxfireSkin.jpg|Foxfire Ahri Akali InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Akali Alistar InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Alistar Amumu InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Amumu Aurelion Sol AshenLordSkin.jpg|Ashen Lord Aurelion Sol Diana InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Diana Galio InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Galio, Shen and Varus Kindred ShadowfireSkin.jpg|Shadowfire Kindred Malphite ObsidianSkin.jpg|Obsidian Malphite Maokai CharredSkin.jpg|Charred Maokai Mordekaiser InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Mordekaiser Nasus InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Nasus Rammus MoltenSkin.jpg|Molten Rammus Renekton ScorchedEarthSkin.jpg|Scorched Earth Renekton Warwick FirefangSkin.jpg|Firefang Warwick Wukong VolcanicSkin.jpg|Volcanic Wukong Xerath ScorchedEarthSkin.jpg|Scorched Earth Xerath Zyra WildfireSkin.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Sounds - Infernal Nasus - Dance Beat| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Scorched Earth Renekton| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Gallery= Akali Update Infernal Model 01.jpg|Infernal Akali Update Model 1 Akali Update Infernal Model 02.png|Infernal Akali Update Model 2 Alistar Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Alistar Concept (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Model 01.jpg|Infernal Alistar Model 1 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Model 02.jpg|Infernal Alistar Model 2 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Model 03.jpg|Infernal Alistar Model 3 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Splash Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Alistar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Splash Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Alistar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Amumu Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Amumu Concept 1 (By Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernal Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Amumu Concept 2 (By Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernal Concept 03.jpg|Infernal Amumu Concept 3 (By Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernal Concept 04.jpg|Infernal Amumu Concept 4 (By Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) Amumu Infernal Splash Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Amumu Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Amumu Infernal Splash Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Amumu Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Aurelion Sol AshenLord Concept 01.jpg|Ashen Lord Aurelion Sol Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Aurelion Sol AshenLord Model 01.jpg|Ashen Lord Aurelion Sol Model 1 (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Aurelion Sol AshenLord Model 02.png|Ashen Lord Aurelion Sol Model 2 (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Diana Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Diana Concept (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Galio Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Galio Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Galio Infernal Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Galio Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Galio Infernal Model 01.png|Infernal Galio Model Kindred Shadowfire concept 01.jpg|Shadowfire Kindred Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Kindred ShadowFire model 3.jpg|Shadowfire Kindred Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Kindred ShadowFire model 2.jpg|Shadowfire Kindred Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Kindred ShadowFire model 1.jpg|Shadowfire Kindred Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Maokai Charred Ability Concept 01.jpg|Charred Maokai Ability Concept (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Mordekaiser Update Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Mordekaiser Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Infernal Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Mordekaiser Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Nasus Infernal Promo 01.jpg|Infernal Nasus Promo Nasus Infernal Concept 01.png|Infernal Nasus Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Nasus Infernal Concept 02.png|Infernal Nasus Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Renekton ScorchedEarth Model 01.jpg|Scorched Earth Renekton Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Renekton ScorchedEarth Model 02.jpg|Scorched Earth Renekton Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Shen Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Shen Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Shen Infernal Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Shen Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Shen Infernal Concept 03.jpg|Infernal Shen Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Shen Infernal Model 01.png|Infernal Shen Model Varus Infernal Model 01.png|Infernal Varus Model Warwick Update Firefang Splash concept 01.jpg|Firefang Warwick Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Warwick Update Firefang Splash concept 02.jpg|Firefang Warwick Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xi Zhang) Zyra Wildfire Concept 01.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Zyra Wildfire Model 01.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Wildfire Model 02.png|Wildfire Zyra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Wildfire Model 03.jpg|Wildlife Zyra Model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Wildfire Model 04.png|Wildlife Zyra Model 4 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) |-| Summoner Icons= Infernal Amumu profileicon.png|Infernal Amumu de:Infernalisch (Skinreihe) Category:Ahri Category:Akali Category:Alistar Category:Amumu Category:Aurelion Sol Category:Diana Category:Kindred Category:Malphite Category:Maokai Category:Mordekaiser Category:Nasus Category:Rammus Category:Renekton Category:Warwick Category:Wukong Category:Xerath Category:Zyra Category:Alternate Universe Category:Infernal Category:Varus Category:Shen Category:Galio